knight_riderfandomcom-20200214-history
K.A.R.R. (3000)
K.A.R.R.(acronym for Knight Auto-Cybernetic Roving Robotic-Exoskeleton) was the name of a another artificially intelligent vehicle featured in one episode of the 2008-2009 Knight Rider Series. In the season 1 episode Knight to King's Pawn, Peter Cullen voiced him. Origin and background Development of K.A.R.R. In "Episode 106: Knight of the Living Dead" of the 2008 series of Knight Rider (2008 series)}Knight Rider, it's been revealed that K.A.R.R. was put to development by Charles Graiman in the past. K.I.T.T. searched for files pertaining K.A.R.R. and mentions that K.A.R.R. (Knight Auto-Cybernetic Roving Robotic-Exoskeleton) had the ability to evolve its own programming and alter its own form. K.A.R.R. is shown in the form of a Transformer-like robot with far more destructive capabilities than K.I.T.T. K.A.R.R.'s development lead to the deaths of 7 men and eventually the development was shut down and put away for storage. Charles dreads that someone may have reactivated K.A.R.R. for its destructive power, and also developed an auto-destruct "backdoor" program into K.I.T.T. as a final option should K.I.T.T. have shown destructive tendencies. A pre-recorded message from Dr. Graiman reveals that Mike was KARR's driver and his memories were erased after KARR became uncontrollable. A few episodes later the NSA has decided to dismantle the S.S.C. now that Dr. Graiman is dead and they can then move forward with K.I.T.T. 's nemesis K.A.R.R. With Torres' permission they remove the chip that contains K.I.T.T.'s personality and memories and place it in K.A.R.R. as they wrongfully believed it would overwrite the flaws in KARR's programming. Upset by what has happened, Mike, vows to end this once and for all, and infiltrates Area 51 to rescue KITT, using another chip built by Billy. KARR activates himself, viewing the re-activated KITT as a threat that must be terminated as he would allow the possibility of being shut down again. Alex states that he is now in charge and KARR must take his orders; KARR agrees, but then merges Alex with him as a driver to seek out Mike. KARR seems to believe that it is his destiny to merge with Mike as before, and comes after KITT to destroy him and get Mike back. Despite KITT lacking his transformation protocols and weapons, Mike takes him into battle anyway. Using a grappling hook, Mike and KITT pull out KARR's chest plate, freeing Alex,, and Turbo Boost through his body, destroying him. Mike is later told that the KARR project has been permanently abandoned. KARR's similarities to KITT KARR appeared identical to KITT, with a amber light scan bar, and the only physical difference was a yellow voice modulator on his dash (KARR's voice modulator is the same as KITT´s from the pilot movie just amber in color) Notes * On The Powerpuff Girls episode "Coupe d'Etat", Professor Utonium upgraded his automobile and renamed it K.A.R.R. However, K.A.R.R wants the professor for himself, and the girls try to destroy him as he takes the professor hostage in his compartment and turns into a huge battle robot. * The voice of K.A.R.R. was provided by voice actor Peter Cullen, better known as the voice of Optimus Prime in the The Transformers cartoon series. '''' Category:Knight Rider (2008 series)